


Black and White Past (Oneshot)

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Oneshot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Syfy horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: It had been years since they had escaped the horrid place that gave them nightmares, Gavin soon came across a case that instantly made him remember of the place and was soon forced to confront his past along with his brother as the past was determined to take them back to the place where they were 'born'
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Kudos: 8





	Black and White Past (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another small idea that have a bit of a Syfy horror elements so yeah
> 
> I was hearing a song while writing this so that where I got the idea from
> 
> Enjoy

It was nearly five thirty in the morning when his alarm went off but it only rang for a half of second before a hand slammed down on top of it, turning it off. The person laying on the bed inhaled, holding their breath for a few seconds before exhaling and opened their eyes, staring up at the ceiling. _'Hopefully I can leave work early'_ the person thought to himself, since he had promised his brother to stay at his house for the night, before getting out of bed, his body moving fluently like it was never tired in the first place, and made his way to the bathroom to get showered and dressed for the day.

Soon enough he was standing by the counter, in front of the coffee maker while waiting for his coffee to be made with a blank expression which lasted for a few minutes before a cat walked up to him and rubbing themselves against his leg which caught his attention making him look down at his cat, his expression never changing.

But with one look at the cat, it showed that it wasn't a normal cat. The cat looked almost dead, without the decaying, with dark grey fur and black stripes on the back. The eyes were actually gaping holes with black liquid-like tar slightly seeping out like tears along with a bit coming out of its mouth.  
The cat let out a meow as it was staring up at the human for a few seconds before he reached down to pet the cat, "Hungry?" he asked the cat even though he won't get a response before pulling away to head to the fridge. Once opening the fridge, he then pulled out a meat package and placed it down beside the cat after ripping off part of the plastic, letting his cat eat the meat.

"That should keep you going for today" he mutter out as he gave his cat a few pets before pulling away to get his coffee. Deciding to drink it on his way to work, he soon head towards the door after pocketing his car keys but before he could fully leave, he stopped in front of the mirror and turn to look at his own reflection. Staring at his own blank expression, he slightly tighten his grip on the coffee cup and raised his other hand up to brush away some of his bangs from his forehead and for a split second, his face flickered into something horrifying before it changed back to normal.

He didn't even react to the sudden change before slowly exhaling and his expression changed into a more neutral expression and turned away to walk out of his home to head to work.

Xxxxx

**_"Come on Gavin! We need to escape!"_ **

**_"Where..."_ **

**_"Anywhere but here"_ **

**_"....okay Elijah"_ **


End file.
